Crystal Clear
by CowleyBoo
Summary: Basically a 'Lemonade Mouth 2' story  or what I think would be a good idea for one. Obviously happens after Breakthrough and will lead to OliviaXWen FINALLY getting together so Read&review :3 bad summary I know -.-'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this Is what I think should happen after 'Breakthrough'. Its a long process to WenXOlivia finally getting together but hopefully it'll be worth the wait :)**

**Disclaimer I own only my OCs**

**Ben and Louis are going to be in this story(My OCs) so if you want things to make more sense I recomend you read 'Not gonna happen' one of my other LM sotries. They are important characters in both these stories so just thought I'd help those of you who will have no idea who they are. **

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>  
>"That. Was. <em>Awesome<em>!" Stella screams as she practically somersaults into my dressing room.

Laughing as she 'dances' around I pull my curly mass of hair into a messy ponytail. Watching her through the mirror I start wiping away the multiple layers of make-up.

"Are the other guys coming in here?" I ask the still hyperactive Stella

"Wen will definitely be here soon, Mo and Scott will be making out somewhere so I give them about an hour and Charlie said something about ringing Victoria" finally eliminating the last remaining make-up I turn to face Stella.

"You know how we fly home tomorrow?" she nods her brown bob still caked with hairspray "well what about if we had a campout? You know just us, no people fussing with my hair, no people yelling at me to get on stage, no people to practically moon over We-_I erm you get what I mean_"

She raises an eyebrow and smirks "Did you just admit to being _jealous_ of Wen's girl admirers?" turning a bright shade of red I look at the floor feeling slightly quezy "but yeah Olivia a campout sounds good"

The vile in my throat rising I jump up and sprint into the en suite bathroom. Closing the door behind me I lean against the cool wood and take deep breaths trying to soothe my stormy stomach. _I refuse to throw up, I refuse to throw up, I refuse to th-_

Losing, I give in and run to the toilet.

**Wen's POV:**  
>Walking into Olivia's dressing room I hear the bathroom door slam shut. Looking around I see Stella spread out on the small red settee.<p>

"What s up with Olivia?" I ask Stella as she looks up at me, worry creasing her face

"I don't know we were talking about a campout then she just ran in ther-" before Stella can finish the sound of someone throwing up drifts into the room.

Rushing over to the small bathroom I shove the door open to see Olivia bent over the toilet shivering. Kneeling down behind her I grab her ponytail so its out of the way "Hey Livvy you okay?" Nodding slightly before she throws up again my heart does a sad little flop, poor Olivia. Rubbing her back in small circles methodically she throws up again.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry y-you have to s-see me this way-y" she throws up again with tears sliding down her cheek "this is s-s-so embarrassing" Finished she sits back so I let go of her ponytail. Grabbing some tissue from behind me I wipe her mouth clean, my eyes watching her lips desperately wishing I could kiss them

"don't worry about it okay?" I say barely above a whisper She closes her eyes as I finish wiping at her mouth. Throwing away the tissue I stand up and pull Olivia up with me. She stands unsteadily on wobbly legs and continues to shiver.

Feeling utterly helpless I start humming _'More than a band'_ in a pathetic attempt to soothe her. She looks up at me her brown eyes damp with unshed tears but a small smile on her rosy lips.

Carefully placing my arm around her shoulders I start walking her back towards the dressing room.

**Olivia's POV:**  
>That was so embarrassing. I think I ve just put him off for life!<p>

Feeling his strong arm around my shoulders I lean into him for strength as we walk back into the brightness of the dressing room. Cringing back from the light I bury my face in Wen's grey shirt instantly soothed by his warmth.

Next to my ear I hear his heart beating rapidly, a strange but welcome comfort.

"Hey Olivia you okay?" Stella puts her hand on my upper arm and gently starts rubbing it. Reluctantly I move my head from Wen's comfort to smile at the small brunette.

"Yeah I'm good" stepping backwards she takes my arm and pulls me out of Wen's embrace. She gently pushes me down onto the settee kneeling in front of me.

Looking over her shoulder at Wen I see the raw emotion on his face. An emotion so raw it makes me catch my breath.

Silently walking towards the settee Wen sits down next to me, his legs brushing against mine sending electricity coursing through my body. Feeling drowsy and dizzy I close my eyes.

**Wen's POV:**  
>Olivia's head lols onto my left shoulder, soft snores escaping her mouth. "Whoa Olivia looks like a ghost. What happened?" I look up as Scott and Mo walk into the room hand in hand. A small ounce of jealousy sparks within me because I want Olivia and myself to be like that, <em>inseparable.<em>

"She's just tired, very worn out" Stella answers completely covering for Olivia even though she hadn't asked her to. I do love these guys.

Charlie walks into the room but stops dead when he notices how everyone is crowding around Olivia. Stella pipes up "worn out" before Charlie can ask. Scott shrugs and sits down pulling Mo into his lap, adding fuel to my fire of jealousy. Stella stands up and moves to stand next to Charlie who both hover by the dressing table.

The sudden silence in the room rings in my ears. I look down at the blonde head resting on my shoulder, her face an image of beauty. "So right before Olivia _-ahem-_ passed out she said we ought to have a campout. You know just us guys." Stella says breaking the silence. I look up from Olivia's sleeping image and smile.

Just us guys which means more time with Olivia "sounds like a plan" I say softly as not to wake the sleeping girl. Stella smirks at me as if she knows the true meaning behind my words, thinking about it she probably does.

Charlie shrugs his shoulders "yeah could be good fun".

We all turn our gazes to Scott and Mo "Well?" Stella asks folding her arms

"yeah, sounds good" Scott answers for the both of them.

**Olivia's POV:**  
>The hammer in my head beats erratically. Groaning I open my eyes to see the world at a tilted angle. Attempting to lift my head the world starts spinning at a right angle I groan again.<p>

"Hey Olivia's awake!" The loud noise echoes in my head making the hammer beat faster.

"Can it Stella" I groan out. A soft laugh from above me makes me realise I'm leaning against a body, a warm solid body. Casting my gaze around the room the only person not in my immediate eyesight being Wen. Now noticing the red skinny jeans stretched out next to me I squeeze my eyes shut.

Oh god _please_ tell me I didn't drool.

Carefully lifting my head up all the way this time I try and ignore the way the world spins. Fully upright I stretch my arms in front of me "How long have I been asleep?" I ask the on looking crowd.

"An hour tops" Stella says through a mouth full of chocolate. Oh great just what I need Stella on a sugar rush.

"What did I miss?" I ask looking to my left to see Scott and Mo cuddling on the settee.  
>"We agreed on your camping idea" Charlie adds glaring daggers at Scott. Standing up on stiff legs I walk over to the dressing table. Picking up my dressing gown from by the floor I pull it on, the soft blue material a caress against my skin.<p>

"Ah there you all are!" we groan collectively at our very annoying manager as he waltzes into the room. Pulling my robe closer around myself I sigh inwardly "everyone to the Limo, time to get back to the hotel. Your flight is a 7 in the morning so lets get going!" Following after the others I check my phone for messages.

_Hope the concert went well. Can't wait to see you love Gram xx_

Tears well in my eyes. It feels like its been months since I last saw Gram but really only a few days. I've never been away from her this long before.

"Hey you okay?" A soft whisper over my shoulder makes me start. I turn my head to see Wen only a few inches away from me.

"Yeah, erm I-I-I'm just a little homesick. Thats all" I squeak out. Shutting my eyes in utter horror I turn my head away sure I'm as red as a tomato. _Stupid Stupid Stupid_ I chant in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own only my OCs. **

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV:<strong>  
>Stepping out of the Limo I reach my hand back to Olivia. Her small hand closes around mine sending shivers down my spine.<p>

Standing next to me our hands still entwined I hold my breath. Her hand is so soft and warm that I never want to let go of it.

Reluctantly following after the others neither of us take our hands away. The world could end right now and I would be more than happy.

Stella looks back at us her gaze drifting to our entwined hands. She meets my eyes with a look of amusement in them. Well I'm glad she finds this funny.

"Oh God the paparattzi!" Charlie whines. Reluctantly letting go of Olivia's hand I push her in front of me so shes stood next to Stella and I'm the last to enter the hotel.

Flashing lights dance in the corners of my vision irritating them. Cursing under my breath I drop my gaze to the floor ducking my head as I carry on forward.

Once in the safety of the hotel I look up and take a deep breath. Olivia stands next to Stella has her arms wrapped around herself "I hate the paparattzi!" she says glaring behind me.

"Then why'd you join the band if you knew this might happen one day?" Scott asks.

_I did it for you, you jerk! I did it for you_ The words she yelled at me when I asked her a similar question right before rising star send a shiver down my spine. Meeting Olivia's gaze I know she s thinking the same thing. Her cheeks start turning a bright shade of pink as she quickly looks away.

Feeling the heat rising in my own cheeks I answer for her "we honestly never thought we'd ever get this far"

"come on guys its gone midnight and we have a plane at 7 in the morning lets go get some kip" Stella quickly pipes up to save us. Thank god for Stella.

**The Next morning 4:30am. Olivia's POV:**  
>I'm so tired but my mind refused to let me sleep. The feeling of Wen's hand in mine lingers on my skin making it impossible to even imagine sleep.<p>

Throwing the quilt from my body I stand up and shuffle towards the bathroom figuring a cold shower will do me some good. Stopping in front of the mirror I gasp at the sight of the large bags under my eyes. Poking at them I sigh.

Yanking my bed hair up into a ponytail I strip down and step into the shower. Shivering as the cold water drills at my skin I start humming a new beat.

Totally getting into the swing I start adding lyrics to the rhythm. **(A/N technically Disney own this song as Its from beverly hills chiuaua 2 sang by Bridget Mendler so I'm not doing anything wrong xD)**

_There s a street, there s my right, my left feet,_  
><em>There s a road of nowhere that ends meet.<em>  
><em>I ve got the sun, I ve got the sand,<em>  
><em>I ve got that rock n roll band,<em>  
><em>Here I stand!<em>  
><em>I ve told you that when the morning comes,<em>  
><em>I ll be there my left hand in your right one.<em>

Smiling to myself I turn the shower off and step onto the shower mat grabing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around myself as I go. Shivering under the towel a chorus springs to mind

_Ooooo!_  
><em>This is my this is my paradise,<em>  
><em>I m at home above all I got it by Let the sun on my shoulder shine!<em>  
><em>We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,<em>  
><em>This is my paradise!<em>

Dancing around the cramped bathroom as I sing someone knocks on the door to the hotel suite. Dancing and humming the beat as I go through the suite I open the door.

"how may I hel-" I stop at the sight of Wen bed head and red skinny jeans standing in the hallway. Remembering all I'm wearing is a towel I feel the heat slowly creep into my face.

"erm I-I you" Wen's mouth carries on opening and closing long after he finished trying to speak. His cheeks start taking a red sheen as his eyes meet mine. Shaking his head and clears his throat "Were all meeting in the lobby in 15 minutes. I was going to say are you ready but..." he leads off

Looking down at the towel to avoid Wen's gaze I mumble "I'll be 5 minutes tops. See you down there?" he nods rubbing the back of his head nervously.

**Wen's POV:**  
>That image will always be burned into my brain. I'd planned what I was going to say to her all the way from my suite to hers but as soon as I saw her everything left my mind.<p>

Flopping backwards onto my freshly made bed I stare at the cream ceiling.

What would have happened if Charlie had gone to tell her and not me? Seeing red I rake my hands through my hair.

Closing my eyes her image pops up. Sighing in happiness I place my hands under my head.

A vibration in my right leg pocket violently wakes me up from my wonderful daydream. Grumbling I open my eyes and look at the time. Realising I have 5 minutes to get to the lobby I force myself up and pick up my over packed suitcase.

Closing the suite door behind me I walk down the corridor my trainers tapping on the laminate flooring as I go. Reaching the elevator I step into the steel cuboid then stop to see Stella already in "morning sunshine!" she beams at me

"Extra sugar in your coffee this morning?" she nods enthusiastically her brown bob bouncing. Laughing as I move to stand next to her she starts tapping on her suitcase a familiar beat which makes me automatically start beat boxing along.

The doors reopening everyone in the lobby looks up at us smiles growing on their faces. Laughing as we walk to the other band members all gazes follow us. Reaching the group I stop suddenly, seeing a smiling Olivia sat next to Charlie my red vision returns, my good mood now replaced by anger. Narrowing my eyes at Charlie I dump my suitcase by my feet. A firm hand grips my arm. Turning my gaze I see Stella eyebrows cocked as if saying 'jealous much?'. I shake her off embarrassed at being caught. "Right everyone here? Good. To the limo!" our manager walks straight past us only glancing at Olivia. His gaze running over her body. Perv, how dare he! I wish I could hit him.

I notice a small presence behind me "God I hate him" looking down at Olivia half stood behind me I feel better. She chose me to cower behind not Charlie.

On a new high I gently place my left hand on the small of her back pushing her towards the exit of the hotel. Picking up my suitcase and hers I follow behind.

Meeting her gaze over her shoulder she smiles "you didn't have to do that you know"

"I know but I wanted to" she smiles wider her brown eyes shining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry and sorry again. I've been soooooo busy (stupid exams -.-') so I haven't been able to get this up, but here you go! :D **

**Its a bit of a, how should I put this, _'OMG you can't do that to them!' _chapter but I promise that it'll all work out soon-ish.**

**So yeah Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>  
>Looking through the window on the plane I have a new sense of awe. The white fluffy clouds and bright blue sky make me feel light as a feather, as if nothing is impossible.<p>

Turning to Wen sat beside me I laugh the game on his IPod claiming _'the squirrel got you'_. He turns to me with a sheepish look on his face.

"Aww did the big bad squirrel get you Wendall?" sticking his bottom lip out asif hes a child sulking he nods. Our eyes lock then we both suddenly burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" kneeling on her seat Stella looks down at us her voice laced with suspicion.

"Nothing" we both say simultaneously. Looking at each other we burst out in spontaneous laughter again, holding our chests in a failed attempt to catch our breath

"sure sounds like nothing too" Stella grumbles climbing back into her seat.

Wiping a tear from my eye I take a few deep breaths trying to compose myself. Wen pulls out his laptop casting a narrow eyed glance at the IPod "giving up so easily Wen?" I ask provoking him.

"nope. Not at all" I raise and eyebrow "Okay maybe I am. But I figure whilst on this plane we could try and write a new song. What do you say?" Thinking back to my 'shower song' from this morning I nod

"acctually I have one I was working on earlier"

**Wen's POV:**  
>She came up with that in the shower? The best I come up with in the shower is why I didn't do my homework this time. Packing away my laptop I cast a sideways glance at Olivia her blonde hair a curtain hiding her face from me. Reaching out a hand I sweep aside the blonde curls revealing a pale faced Olivia.<p>

"hey you okay?" she quickly, guiltily, shoves her phone in her pocket "yeah I'm fine, still feeling the effects of yesterday" my heart drops at the fact she s lying to me. I don't know how I know, I just _do_.

"okay" I turn away from her letting my gaze rest on the seat in front of me. Am I mad? Yes. She should know by now that she can tell me anything.

Clenching and unclenching my hands on my lap I resist the urge to demand an answer from her. Practically jumping up from my seat I storm off to the on flight bathroom needing space.

Locking the door with a loud click I place my forehead against it. Damn it why does it bother me so much? Turning round I glare at myself in the mirror. Why would she like me like me anyway? Nobody ever has before. Raking my hand through my bed head I curse under my breath. Shut up Wen you re just working yourself up more now.

A soft knock on the door brings me back to reality "Is there a reason Olivia is totally distraguht?" Stella's accuses me through the thin plastic door.

"how should I know?" I reply through gritted teeth

"because as soon as you got up and stormed away she was getting up to follow you looking totally confused and upset"

"then why didn't she?" I say my heart breaking a little bit more. Am I not even that much of a friend to her?

"I stopped her and said I'd come instead" Inside my head i'm screaming _'WHY? _Why_ would you do that_?' but in reality I say "thanks for your concern but I'm fine"

"so fine that you haven't told me to go away your on the loo? What are you really doing in there?" silently kicking myself I glare at the door.

"attempting to sort my bed hair out?" even to my ears it sounds like a question instead of a statement

"ah-ha. Ready to tell me the truth yet?"

"When pigs fly" I smirk

"I hate taking sides but I'm totally backing Olivia so I ain't leaving till you spill" Inwardly sighing I add

"then your going to have a long-g-g wait"

Through the door I hear her mutter "goddam boys". Laughing so she knows I heard her I turn back to the mirror. If I'm trapped in here for now I might as well do something useful.

Running the tap I splash some cold water on my face and run a wet hand through my hair smoothing it out. "Ah I give up!" Stella spits before her footsteps fade into the distance. She's upto something, that I'm sure of, she'd never give up this easily but I'll take any chance I can get.

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding I sag against the door. Smiling to myself for winning I open the door and walk back to my seat. Slowing down as I get closer to our designated seats I practically start hypervaentialtng. Breathing harder I sit in my seat avoiding any contact with the girl sat next to me. Stella leans around her seat to glare at me and mouths _'this isn't over'_ before kneeling on the seat again to talk to Olivia. Pulling out my IPod I plug the earphones into my ears and turn it on shuffle.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

**Olivia's POV:**  
>All I want to know is what I did wrong. I don't ever want to hurt Wen, ever. Fighting back tears because my best friend is sat next to refusing to even glance over. Its bad enough I've lost him as a friend but the fact that I may not find out if he feels the same way about me as I do him is utterly heartbreaking.<p>

"Wen please!" his eyes shut but he doesn't take the earphones out or even glance my way "Talk to me"

His silence cuts at me. Sitting back banging my head against the head rest a stray tear escapes my eye making a track down my cheek. Bringing my legs up so I can wrap my arms around them more tears escape

"why did you lie to me?" I start at Wen's voice anger, hurt and betrayal laced deep within

"I-I didn't-"

"stop lying!" I haven't heard him use that tone since our arguament before rising star "if your not going to tell me the truth then don't bother speaking to me" he turns away and puts the ear buds back in. Oh what have I done?

**(at the airport)**  
>Stella walks next to me her arm linked through mine. She leans closer and whispers in my ear "you know whatever it is your not telling him you should. He's not going to tell anybody, thats why it bothers him so much"<p>

"I don't get it" I whisper back

"He thinks you don't trust him enough to tell him. That's why hes majorly pissed" dawning washes over me and I feel totally guilty.

"I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. What do I do?" even I notice the desperation in my voice

"Tell him that" she shrugs. Winking at me before dropping my arm she walks away suddenly leaving me feeling very alone. Normally I would be walking with Wen but he's walking at the front with Charlie ignoring my presence completely.

Humming a new tune to ditract myself I start adding lyrics. How am I coming up with 2 songs in one day? Shaking my head and laughing at myself I run through the lyrics again.

"Wheres Wen going? We have a campout to plan!" Mo says in a panicked voice. Looking up suddenly I see Wen walking towards the exit suitcase in hand. My heart brakes seeing his retreating form.

Oh Wen, please come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little filler for your guys entertainment ^-^**

**Don't own anything.**

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV:<strong>  
>I just want to go home now. Get away from them all. Is this how my mum felt when she left?<p>

Stop.

Finally seeing my suitcase coming around the conveyer belt I grab it and speed away to my designated car. "Wen wait!" Mo yells running towards me. Stopping in front of me blocking my path she catches her breath "arn't you going to come and arrange the camp out before we all go? It is tomorrow after all"

I'd already thought through all this. I don't think I'll be able to be so close to Olivia, not right now "I'm not going" I say nonchalantly. Moving around her I stride away, out of the busy airport.

Jumping into my car I give the driver my mums address. After slamming the door shut I watch the airport pass by in a blur.

Space.

Mum. She'll get it. She'll understand.

The further we move away from the airport the more I start to feel totally guilty. Do I have the right to be so mad at Olivia? Pulling out my phone I text my dad letting him know I'm stopping at mum's for a couple of days. No shock when I get a reply saying 'you being serious?'. Smiling to myself because it really is totally out of nowhere I send mum a text. She has a much better reply of 'Really? If I'm not in when you get here I'll not be long just getting some chocolate'. Now that is the kind of reply I want.

Closing my eyes I see Olivia's smiling form. A huge ache forms in my heart making me open my eyes again. Looking through the window in a pathetic attempt to distract myself I see the familar countryside. Not long till I'm there then. The ache in my heart is now joined by butterflies in my stomach. I saw my mother the other week- after Olivia blew up at me- but I've not seen her since.

**Olivia's POV:**  
>Looking up at the big wooden door I take a deep breath. Lifting up my right hand I knock on the wood.<p>

Stepping back I hear the sound of footsteps coming this way.

The door opens revealing Sidney, a huge frown on her face. "Hi Olivia. Its good to see you, how was the concert?"

"Fine thank you. Is Wen here?" she looks down at the floor.

"acctually no"

confused I ask "do you know where he is?"

"at his mothers for a couple of days" no louder than a mere mumble

"he didn't say anything about that to me" I say hurt

"he only told his dad on his way there about an hour ago" I shut my mouth realising I'm stood there with it gaping open.

"Oh okay. Thank you Sidney" she smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She really does care.

**Wen's POV:**  
>Sitting accross from my mum eating chocolate and watching action movies I realise how much I've missed her. The butterflies are long gone and the chocolate had lifted a little bit off the ache in my heart.<p>

"So whats up Wen? Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you just showing up completely out of the blue?" sighing because I knew this was going to come up eventually I put down the chocolate in my hand.

Pausing the movie I turn to her "It's Olivia" I say quickly so I can't hesitate

"What about her hunny?" she asks genueinly concerned

"I don't know where I stand with her. One minute were major close holding hands then the next shes lying to me refusing to even admit it when I call her out" she places her hand on my leg

"have you spoken to her about this? She might be feeling the same, you'll never know until you ask" The sudden silence starts to become awkward

"the whole band was supposed to be having a campout tomorrow night" I state to break the silence

"are you going?" I shake my head in response "why not?"

"I'm still mad at her mum. I can't be that close to her and not demand an answer" she pats my leg

"Oh Wen. You need to talk to her. I'll take you down tomorrow" hearing the finality in her voice the butterflies return. What am I going to say to her? More importantly how will she react?


End file.
